(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dehydrating vessel of a washing machine which also serves as a washing vessel and to a dehydrating vessel of a washing machine which solely serves as a dehydrating vessel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In one type of centrifugal dehydrating vessel of a washing machine of the prior art, the dehydrating vessel is formed at its inner wall surface with elevated portions and depressed portions which extend vertically, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 37994/84, for example. In other type of dehydrating vessel, its wall may be formed with water releasing apertures.
One of the problems encountered in this type of dehydrating vessel of the prior art is that its water removing performance is poor. Experiments were conducted on cloths from which water was removed by these types of dehydrating vessels of the prior art to measure the rate of dehydration. The results obtained reveal that, as shown in FIG. 5, the rate of dehydration achieved is as represented by a curve in a solid line.
More specifically, the results of the experiments show that water is not removed satisfactorily from a zone in the dehydrating vessel which is near the inner wall surface and that the removal of water takes place smoothly from a zone which is near the center of the dehydrating vessel where the centrifugal force is small. In the experiments, the speed of rotation of the dehydrating vessel was varied to test the performance of the dehydrating vessel. It has been ascertained that, even if the speed of rotation is varied, it is impossible to obtain a uniform rate of dehydration for the entire zone of the dehydrating vessel from its inner wall surface to is center, although the rate of dehydration can be increased or decreased as a whole.